


If you wanna hear your name, I shout it

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis wants Liam to be rough with him just so he can show Liam he can take it, that he can be bad and strong and fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you wanna hear your name, I shout it

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [19 and 29 AU 'verse](http://thesecondwarm.tumblr.com/tagged/19%20).

“Oh, it’s so sad,” Liam dramatically announces to his empty foyer, closing the door to his flat behind him. “Here I am, come home after a hard day of work, and no one’s around to greet me.”

“What on earth are you whingeing about?” Louis asks him, stepping around the corner from the kitchen as though he weren't hiding inside trying to finish a quick cuppa before Liam was due to return home.

“Oh, there you are,” Liam brightens, giving Louis a ridiculous smile and opening his arms for Louis to step into his hug, then nudging Louis’ chin up for a kiss. “Are you happy to see me? Taking good care of the flat for me today?”

“I didn’t start any fires,” Louis says. “But I didn’t do any laundry, either, to be fair. What’d you bring me?” he asks Liam, biting his lip around a smile and waggling his eyebrows while he tries to reach round Liam inside his jacket, into the pockets of his trousers.

“What makes you think I brought you anything?” Liam says gruffly, catching Louis’ hands every time they roam and bringing them front-facing again. He’s directing a smile into his chest, though, head dipped as he struggles to keep Louis from delving too far. “Here, I’ve brought myself,” he grins, and holds on to both of Louis’ hands next time he makes a grab, pulling them around his waist for a hug.

“My favourite,” Louis hums into Liam’s lapel, unable to turn away. “How was work?” he asks, words still muffled by the fabric. Liam smells faintly of the smoke from expensive cigars. “What did you do today?”

“Oh,” Liam sighs his _you don’t want to be bothered about my work_ sigh, but that’s where Liam’s wrong. Louis is endlessly fascinated with the way Liam does business, the way he slides from creative to professional modes, firm and unyielding when the music he produces is on the line, confident and commanding. Louis’ never been so close to power before meeting Liam, never been so far removed from the levels of retail management he could only hope to aspire to when he worked in a shop. It makes Louis want to work with him, to work _for_ him, even though all Liam’s ever asked of him is to be himself and enjoy life, that all Liam wants is for Louis to help him unwind and stay that way as long as he can.

“Just loads of meetings, I suppose,” Liam tells him. “The usual. Talked on the phone, pitched a few ideas, things like that.”

“Sounds like fun,” Louis says, and feels the rumble of Liam’s laugh.

“It wasn’t that much, really,” Liam says.

Louis pulls back enough to look up at Liam. “I-- I wasn’t being serious,” he says, still a little bit disbelieving that Liam can ever take him at his word, even at his most sarcastic. Liam merely shrugs and smiles back, still holding him in close, so Louis tries another tactic. “In fact, sitting on the phone all day in meetings sounds dreadfully boring,” he starts. “Want me to help you stretch your legs?”

Liam shrugs again. “I’m in,” he says. “What do you have in mind?”

Louis yanks his arms out of Liam’s grasp in one quick motion, pulling free and folding them behind his own back. “Catch me if you can,” he says, and spins on his heel, sprinting bare-footed down the steps out of the foyer and deeper into Liam’s flat. He’s grateful for the bit of sunning he did after playing around in the pool earlier that’s fully dried his swim trunks so he doesn’t have to deal with the slap and cling of fabric as he runs.

Liam’s the runner out of the two of them; Louis knows that much from the stories Liam has told him about his growing up, but Liam will have to remove his work shoes first, then then slide around on his socks and get out of all of those clothes. Louis doesn’t look back as he runs through the flat, ducking into the master bedroom at last, but he feels the breeze of Liam’s jacket before Liam collides with his back, strong arms wrapping around his torso and maneouvring him across the room to the bed. “What do I win?” Liam murmurs in Louis’ ear as they sink down onto the bed together, Liam urging Louis to crawl up further.

“You didn’t catch me,” Louis points out, just to be contrary, and he turns over in Liam’s arms, where Liam’s fencing him in on his hands and knees. “I got here first, didn’t I?” He plucks disdainfully at Liam’s lapels. “And you’re still dressed,” he sighs. “You could’ve had a head start if you’d got your kit off first.”

Liam grins at him first, delighted crows feet starting at the corners of his eyes, and then he gets a determined look on his face as he aggressively shrugs out of his jacket. “I’ll want another go with you after this,” he warns. “Proper race through the house, if we’re still standing.”

Louis’ fingers slip where he’s unfastening the buttons of Liam’s waistcoat at the promise. “ _If_ ,” he agrees, and then Liam bends to kiss him, propped up on his elbows to let Louis finish unbuttoning the rest of the way. Liam slips his tongue past Louis’ open lips and Louis licks back straight away before starting to suck, latching on tight to urge a moan out of Liam before he’s finished pushing Liam’s waistcoat past his shoulders. Liam’s beard and moustache rub against the grain of Louis’ own slightly-stubbled skin as they kiss, and Louis sighs at the burn, pulling away just long enough to say, “get this off,” to free Liam’s arms and get started on his shirt.

“What have _you_ been up to all day?” Liam asks him in the pause, lifting one hand to brush his thumb over Louis’ left nipple, making it tighten up under his attention. “You look like you’ve got some sun.”

“I was swimming, mostly,” Louis says, trying to keep his voice steady as Liam strokes him carefully. There’s no hiding the erection that’s tenting his swim trunks, but Louis tries to keep close how mad having his nipples played with makes him. That is, unless Liam’s buried inside him to the hilt and reaches down or around to give them a tweak. There’s no keeping secrets about the effect _that_ has on him. “Played some footie on the grounds," he goes on, smoothing his fingers through the chest hair he's exposed beneath the first few buttons of Liam's shirt. "I might’ve broken a statue or two. Sorry.”

Liam tightens his fingers and Louis can’t keep in the desperate sound that tumbles from his lips, hips bucking into air, unable to meet Liam's hips where he's still holding himself above Louis. “You’re so bad,” Liam says, half in wonder, half scolding, continuing to pinch at Louis’ nipple. “Did you really? You didn’t really. I’d have to take you over my knee.”

The thought, along with Liam’s constant stimulation, sparks a light in Louis, somewhere in the pit of his belly and farther down, to his leaking cock. “I might have done,” Louis gasps. “I’ve broken a few over the years. What’s it to you, anyway, _Dad_?”

“Terrible,” Liam says, shaking his head, but he’s grinning, and he pushes Louis’ hands aside where they’ve gone slack about unbuttoning his shirt. “Leave the shirt,” he says, and sits back on his haunches to unfasten his flies.

“I want to blow you,” Louis says, reaching out for Liam’s cock as soon as Liam’s exposed the hard line of it, straining in his boxers. He sits up to get a good look as he pulls it through the opening in Liam’s pants, giving it a few deliberate wanks as he catches Liam’s gaze, hooded and fond; then he opens his mouth and gives it a lick. He gets the head wet and sloppy, lapping up the pre-come and letting his mouth water over his fingers a bit before sinking down on the length of it, stroking up and down with his hand and sucking tight.

Liam stays mostly silent save for the odd grunt, hands curled gently over Louis’ shoulders, tightening rhythmically every few strokes, and Louis shrugs his shoulders hard to dislodge Liam’s hands as he works, tipping his head and releasing Liam’s cock to mouth at his balls in the hopes that Liam will get the hint and eventually put his hands directly into Louis’ hair. Louis knows Liam doesn’t like to get rough initially, lets Louis beg for it for a while before he relents, as though afraid of his own strength at times. Louis can’t imagine how he could ever be; can’t imagine Liam even accidentally hurting anyone, even when he’s at his most stern, when he thinks Louis can’t hear him, early in the mornings making furtive business deals down the phone.

When Liam finally does get his hands where Louis wants them, he pats Louis instead, as if to praise him and urge him on, instead of directing him. _Good boy_ , Louis hears in his own head, like he’s a pet, like he’s a child, and he thinks again of his joking _Dad_ even though Liam’s only got ten years on him; he thinks again of how Liam had called him bad. He’s not unaware of the way Liam indulges his youth and encourages his immaturity, calls it carefree. He may only be nineteen, but sometimes he wants Liam to be rough with him just so he can show Liam he can take it, that he can be bad and strong and fight back. Sometimes he just wants Liam to try.

“You’re gonna make me come, if you keep on like that,” Liam murmurs, stilling his hands on Louis’ head. “You don’t want to stop here, do you?”

Louis strokes Liam again - he can’t resist - and then he rests his head on Liam’s hip and looks up at him. “Was I a good boy, _Daddy_?” he asks, and he’s not sure why he pushes it like that, poking at the inkling of the thought he'd had, but he’s in a mood, and it feels right to say it. It feels more right when Liam closes his eyes and reels on his knees before steadying himself with his hand as he drops it back to Louis’ shoulder.

“Don’t,” Liam warns him. “Not when I’m already this close.”

“Would it be bad if I didn’t stop?” Louis asks him. “Would it make me bad? Daddy?”

“Jesus,” Liam says, his voice ragged. His eyes have gone completely dark with arousal, only a sliver of the warm brown Louis has fallen asleep gazing into still visible around the edges. “If you keep this up, Louis, I’ll--”

“What?” Louis challenges him. He throws himself back on the bed, out of Liam’s grasp, and wriggles up into the middle, the waistband of his swim trunks catching on the sheets to pull down past his arse, tugged up by his cock in front. “You’ll put me over your knee?”

“I _will_ ,” Liam says, and a thrill rises in Louis.

“You won’t,” Louis says, and hooks his thumbs in his waistband to pull it down, freeing his cock to spring up and bring Liam’s attention back where it matters. Liam catches his hands before he’s pushed his trunks the rest of the way down, and in a swift motion, nudges Louis over with his knee. With his thighs trapped in the legs of his trunks, Louis has no choice but to go, flopping onto his stomach and crawling away from Liam out of instinct, breathless and excited and a bit nervous because Liam actually _might_. He grunts as Liam drags him bodily back down the bed by the hips and then wrestles him back up onto his knees.

“Hands and knees; stay there,” Liam tells him firmly, and Louis’ arms tremble as he looks over his shoulder at Liam, not at all from the strain of holding himself up.

“Have I really?” he asks, as Liam rifles through the bedside table for lube and a condom. His voice wavers slightly. “Been bad?”

Liam pauses and looks him over carefully. “Only a bit,” he says, still firm, but more gently, and then he swats Louis across the arse with an open palm. Louis hisses at the sting, but it’s just that; a sting and then a bit of radiating heat that quickly fades. Liam hits him again, then, and the clap of it is loud in the room; Louis can feel his arse cheek jiggle with it as his skin heats up, and then when Liam smacks him again, he feels the flush creep over his cheeks and down his neck.

“Daddy,” he says, and his voice breaks; Liam lets a blow fall on his other cheek and it’s welcome, a balancing sting to the ache that’s started below the surface of his right cheek. He’s as hard as he was when they started and his arms are trembling for real, now, wanting to let him collapse and rub himself off into the soft sheets of Liam’s bed while Liam spanks him, while he calls Liam Daddy and Liam tells him how bad he’s been. He’s so hard his balls ache along with the heated skin Liam’s been hitting, another blow on the left that jiggles his cheek and thigh and makes him gasp. “I’ve been so bad, Daddy--”

“God, Louis,” Liam says, and when he strikes Louis again, he keeps hand there and then _squeezes_ , digs his fingers into the sore skin so that Louis’ breath catches. “You’re wrong. You’ve been so good.” He grips Louis’ other cheek and spreads them until Louis feels the cool air hit his crack, and then Liam’s releasing him and pushing into him with a slick finger. “So good for me. You’ve taken it so well--”

“Oh,” Louis breathes, squirming back on Liam’s finger. “Are you gonna fuck me? Is that--” he doesn’t know if his punishment’s over or not; if he’s allowed to ask. “Can you fuck me? Daddy? Please?”

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Liam growls, pushing in with a second finger straight away that Louis has to work a bit to open up to. “I’m not gonna touch your dick, though--”

“Oh, my god,” Louis moans, lowering himself to push his forehead into the duvet.

“And you can’t, either,” Liam tells him. “You’re gonna have to come on my dick or not at all. Can you do that?”

“I can--” Louis shakes his head. He has done, before, but not reliably. Not for certain. “I have. I-- _please_.” Even as he says it, Liam’s got his fingers crooked in him and rubbing at his prostate, and for a dizzying moment, Louis thinks he could come even without Liam’s cock, just like this, if Liam would let him.

“No, babe,” Liam tells him, and withdraws his fingers, and Louis chokes back a sob at the loss even though Liam returns an instant later with a condom rolled on, breaching him open with the thick head of his cock. Louis pushes back on him with a sigh, stretched and filled up and when Liam’s hips hit the sore, warm spots on his arse where he’d been spanked, it jolts his back straight with the intensity of it. He’s overwhelmed and hot and cold and it’s as though Liam can’t touch him enough, everywhere, even as he drives into him and pushes him down on the sheets and covers him with his body.

“You feel all right, babe?” Liam asks him, soft lips mouthing over his shoulder, up the side of his neck, nudging his face to the side to nip at his ear, at his jaw. Louis can only nod, groaning as Liam fucks him in deep strokes, pressing on all the places that matter even though it feels it can never be enough. “You’ve been so good, working me up like this,” Liam goes on. “Taking your punishment like a good boy, aren’t you?”

Louis’ eyes are wet and he blinks tears away, murmuring, “Daddy,” rubbing his cheek on the sheets. “I’ll be good,” he babbles. “I’ll do anything. _Please_ , _please_ \--”

“You can do it, Louis,” Liam tells him, babbling on his own. “You’re gonna make me come so hard, babe, you’re so good. Being so good for me, even when you’re being bad-- wanna make a mess of you so much sometimes--”

Louis rears up and lifts his head off the bed, shaking as he comes, panting, striping the sheets, and then Liam grips him hard, thumbs digging into the sore skin he’s spanked as he bucks rapidly into Louis again and again, chasing his own orgasm. He drives into Louis until Louis can feel him pause, cock throbbing inside him, and then he eases Louis back down and the two of them slump over on the bed, sweating together, breathing hard and sharing lazy kisses as they come down.

“I-- I’ve, uh,” Louis says, into the silence that is Liam discarding of the condom, once he’s caught his breath. “I’ve never done that before.” His arse aches pleasantly where he’s lying on his back; if he pushes down into the mattress it’s like a happy little reminder of what they’ve done. He wonders if he’ll feel it tomorrow when he sits, or if Liam would have to do it harder next time. He wonders if there will be a next time.

“I might have done once or twice,” Liam says casually, draping his arm over Louis’ hip and drawing him closer, resting one big hand over his belly, where it curves out a bit. Louis sucks in for a moment, then lets it go.

“We didn’t even get your trousers down all the way,” Louis points out. Not that they hadn’t had their share of quickies, or even semi-public sex that didn’t allow for full disrobing, but it wasn’t often they made it to the bed but still couldn’t manage to get their kits entirely off before proceeding.

“Sounds like quite the endorsement if you ask me,” Liam suggests.

“I think I’m--” Louis doesn’t want to say _that was fun_ or _that was sexy_ or _maybe you could spank me once a fortnight just because_. “I might have a bit of a bad streak in me,” he says.

“Well,” Liam tightens the arm around Louis. “I might just have to punish it right out of you.”

“Maybe after I beat you racing through the house next time,” Louis suggests, starting to sit up. “ _Dad_. Old man.”

“Maybe I’ll make sure you _can’t_ stand next time," Liam vows, and Louis swallows hard, cock still soft but his mind already on how to get Liam’s hands on him again.

He looks away. “Maybe,” he says, and lies back down in Liam’s arms.

 

end.


End file.
